EXTREME BEST
EXTREME BEST is the sixth best album released by EXILE. It was released in September 27, 2016 in three editions: 3CD+4Blu-ray, 3CD+4DVD and a 3CD edition. Blu-ray and DVD editions also include a 84-page photobook. The album celebrates the group's 15th anniversary and it was released on the same day as the group's debut day, compiling the singles and music videos released by the group. It's their last album to include Matsumoto Toshio, ÜSA and MAKIDAI as performers of the group, as they retired from the position in December 31, 2015. Editions * 3CD+4DVD (RZCD-86179~81/B~E, ¥6,980) * 3CD+4Blu-ray (RZCD-86182~4/B~E, ¥7,980) * 3CD (RZCD-86185~7, ¥3,500) Singles from the album EXILE - 24karats GOLD SOUL CD only.jpg|"24karats GOLD SOUL"|link=24karats GOLD SOUL EXILE - Kiminimuchu CD only.jpg|"Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu"|link=Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu EXILE - Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ CD only.jpg|"Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~"|link=Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ Tracklist CD 1 # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Fly Away # song for you # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ -Orchestra Version- # Together # Choo Choo TRAIN # Carry On # Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version- # real world # HERO # EXIT # Tada... Aitakute # SCREAM / GLAY×'EXILE' # Everything # Lovers Again CD 2 # Michi # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera # 24karats -type EX- / Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # I Believe # Pure # You're my sunshine # Ti Amo # LAST CHRISTMAS # Someday # FIREWORKS # Futatsu no Kuchibiru # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # Motto Tsuyoku CD 3 # I Wish For You # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ # Rising Sun # Anata e # ALL NIGHT LONG # BOW & ARROWS # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ # Flower Song # No Limit # NEW HORIZON # Jounetsu no Hana # 24karats GOLD SOUL # AMAZING WORLD # Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu # Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ (Joy-ride ～歓喜のドライブ～; Joy-ride ~Drive of Joy~) DVD/Blu-ray Disc 1 # Everything # Lovers Again # Michi # EVOLUTION # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera # 24karats -type EX- / Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # I Believe # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic # Pure # You're my sunshine # Ginga Tetsudou 999 / EXILE feat. VERBAL (m-flo) # real world # SUPER SHINE # Eastern Boyz ‘N Eastern Girlz # Ti Amo # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Tada... Aitakute # Boku e # Love, Dream & Happiness DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2 # The Beginning Of EXILE GENERATION # Someday # FIREWORKS # Yasashii Hikari # Futatsu no Kuchibiru # Ai Subeki Mirai e # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # Negai # Motto Tsuyoku # I Wish For You # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ # Rising Sun # Anata e # This Is My Life DVD/Blu-ray Disc 3 # ALL NIGHT LONG # BOW & ARROWS # Ano Sora no Hoshi no You ni... # Bloom # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ # Flower Song # No Limit # PERFORMER'S PRIDE # NEW HORIZON # Craving In My Soul # Jounetsu no Hana # DANCE INTO FANTASY # Believe in Yourself # Kanashimi no Hate ni... # 24karats GOLD SOUL # AMAZING WORLD # Ki・mi・ni・mu・chu # Joy-ride ~Kanki no Drive~ DVD/Blu-ray Disc 4 * UNITED DANCE NATION in FUNK JUNGLE Featured Members * HIRO * Matsumoto Toshio (last album as performer) * ÜSA (last album as performer) * MAKIDAI (last album as performer) * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * Tachibana Kenchi * Kuroki Keiji * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * Iwata Takanori * Shirahama Alan * Sekiguchi Mandy * Sekai * Sato Taiki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 202,662* Gallery 61qQJyKlH6L._SL1050_.jpg 61dt34GjozL._SL1050_.jpg 61cyxBh4jgL._SL1050_.jpg Videos EXILE - UNITED DANCE NATION in FUNK JUNGLE Digest (from EXTREME BEST) EXILE - EXTREME BEST (Teaser) External Links * Oricon Profile: 3CD+4DVD | 3CD+4Blu-ray | 3CD Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 Best Albums Category:2016 DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays